falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cage (Wasteland Workshop)
Cages are constructible items that were added to Fallout 4 by the Wasteland Workshop add-on. Characteristics Cages are divided into three sub-categories: * Small cages ** Cat cage ** Dog cage ** Mole rat cage ** Mutant hound cage * Medium cages ** Feral ghoul cage ** Gorilla cageRequires The Nuclear Option to have been completed with any faction, and the evacuation order to have been given. ** Gunner cage ** Insect cage (captures either a bloatfly, bloodbug, radroach or stingwing) ** Raider cage ** Super mutant cage * Large cages ** Brahmin cage ** Deathclaw cage ** Mirelurk cage ** Radscorpion cage ** Radstag cage ** Yao guai cage No matter which kind of game a cage is meant to capture, they all work the same way. Once a cage has been built, it must be supplied with power (does not count against the settlement supply, similar to indoor lighting), then left alone for some time. Sleeping in a bed or leaving the settlement will eventually result in the cage's door closing and occasional noises sounding from within. Shutting off the power or hitting the cage door with a melee attack will then open the cage and release the game trapped within. It is not necessary to build a cage in an easy-to-access location for it to work properly. Even if the cage is completely sealed off by walls it will still capture its designated game after one to two in-game days. Once a cage has successfully done its work and the captured game has been released, the cage itself is considered broken and must be repaired before it can be reactivated to capture another creature. A single cage can therefore be used to trap an infinite number of targets, provided the player has sufficient resources to repeatedly reset the trap. While the type of creature a cage will capture is fixed, said creature's level and sub-type is not. As an example, a deathclaw cage can release anything from a basic deathclaw all the way up to a mythic one, depending on player level. A small minority of creatures, namely cats, gorillas, and brahmin, are docile by default. The others, however, will immediately turn hostile upon their release unless a beta wave emitter has been built and activated within the settlement borders beforehand. While caged, any type of captured non-domestic creature or enemy in a settlement will invariably lead to attacks on said outpost by other members of that species or faction, even if they don't normally attack settlements, as well as heavily increase the chances of an attack on said settlement. This can result in locations such as Spectacle Island being assaulted by entire packs of leveled deathclaws or swarms of mirelurks showing up at Hangman's Alley. With a beta wave emitter installed and running, all captured hostile animals and creatures will refrain from attacking the Sole Survivor, their companions and any resident settlers, but will still attack tamed creatures from other species than their own and any settler assigned as an arena contestant. Any survivors will then prowl the area and defend it against outside aggressors, adding a race-specific value to the settlement's defense rating without taking up a settler slot. Keep in mind that this gets somewhat counterbalanced by the markedly increased threat of attacks due to the captured creatures themselves, as mentioned above. Construction information Notes * It is possible to change the specific kind of creature that is caught. To do this, save the game before opening the cage, and reload the save until the desired creature is caught. * The dog cage can also capture a junkyard dog, which is automatically assigned to the current settlement if it is under the population cap, or manually assigned to another settlement from the workshop menu. * A captured cat will immediately go to a cat bowl upon release if placed within the settlement. * Likewise, captured junkyard dogs will utilize dog houses if any is placed within settlement boundaries. * Some cages can be constructed on the Island if both the Wasteland Workshop and Far Harbor add-ons are installed. However, there are a few exceptions: Gunner, raider and dog cages cannot be built, since they are not native to the Island. However, it is possible to send junkyard dogs to settlements on the Island. * The feral ghoul cage seems to most likely place out charred feral ghouls, even when at a low level. This can be exploited when at low levels for a XP farm, due to their rather large XP gain for beginning players. Bugs * Occasionally cages will stop functioning properly and fail to trap anything, typically after a settlement attack or a long in-game period has gone without checking it. ** The only known fix is to remove the cage and replace it, while also hooking it up to an entirely new power source. * Captured mirelurk hunters or kings have a tendency to disappear from settlements after some time and are replaced by the more common, crab variants of mirelurks. Gallery Fo4WW cat cage.jpg|Cat cage Fo4WW dog cage.jpg|Dog cage Fo4WW mole rat cage.jpg|Mole rat cage Fo4WW mutant hound cage.jpg|Mutant hound cage Fo4WW feral ghoul cage.jpg|Feral ghoul cage Fo4WW Gunner cage.jpg|Gunner cage Fo4WW insect cage.jpg|Insect cage Fo4WW raider cage.jpg|Raider cage Fo4WW super mutant cage.jpg|Super mutant cage Fo4WW brahmin cage.jpg|Brahmin cage Fo4WW deathclaw cage.jpg|Deathclaw cage Fo4WW mirelurk cage.jpg|Mirelurk cage Fo4WW radscorpion cage.jpg|Radscorpion cage Fo4WW radstag cage.jpg|Radstag cage Fo4WW yao guai cage.jpg|yao guai cage References Category:Wasteland Workshop settlement objects